Collections
Collections The items for these collections can be found in missions, enemies drop them randomly.'' To pick them up just hover over them like you do with coins/xp. Once you have a full row you can trade them in for prizes. The collections can be viewed from the inventory. The weaponand cape can be sold for 0 coins (if made with BB) and you dont get the items returned to you, so you can us ethem again. So once you make it DONT SEL IT!! ''Locations of items possibly coming soon. or not it seems collections are completely random. '' '' ---- 'Rewards' ---- 'Epic Equipment- Evil Prototype Rifle' The epic assault rifle you can customise after collecting all the enemy technology collection stuff can have a chosen level between 1 and 50. Levels 1-9 are free, 11-25 cost coins and 25+ cost coins and BB. For each additional level it cost 1.5k coins. the coin cost caps at level 25 with 23.5k coins.Level 26 starts at 5 BB + 23.5k coins then its + 1BB per level + the 23.5k coins. A level 50 gun would cost 23.5k coins + 30BB. After choosing the level you can add 3 effects onto it each with 7 options. Each modifier costs 5k coins + either 10BB or 30BB for x powder The attack of the gun goes up by 5 each level. The options include: * contact lenses : acc +5-10 * running shoes: move speed +5-10 * pure sugar: att speed +5-10 *extra band aids: +life by 10-20% * protein: attack +10-20% * armor polish: def +10-20% *and powder x: the 30bb one: all stats +5-10 You CAN add the same effect option in each three effect slots. ---- 'Epic Equipment- Special Heroes Cape' The epic special slot item you can customise after collecting all the leisure reading technology collection stuff can have a chosen level between 1 and 50. Levels 1-9 are free, 11-25 cost coins and 25+ cost coins and BB. For each additional level it cost 1.5k coins. the coin cost caps at level 25 with 23.5k coins.Level 26 starts at 5 BB + 23.5k coins then its + 1BB per level + the 23.5k coins. A level 50 capewould cost 23.5k coins + 30BB. The base stats are 5hp and 2 defence at level 1. And it goes up by 5hp and 2 defense each level. After choosing the level you can add 3 effects onto it each with 7 options. Each modifier costs 5k coins + either 10BB or 30BB for x powderThe options include: * contact lenses : acc +5-10 * running shoes: move speed +5-10 * pure sugar: att speed +5-10 *extra band aids: +life by 10-20% * protein: attack +10-20% * armor polish: def +10-20% *and powder x: the 30bb one: all stats +5-10 You CAN add the same effect option in each three effect slots. best of everything gives you +272 HP, +122 Def, +22 everything else. ---- 'Images' Here is the images of the different stages in making your weapon. Customise weapon.jpg|Starting Customise 2.jpg|Selectiing Level Effects.jpg|choose effect(s) Effects 2.jpg|choosing effect(s) Best rifle.jpg|finished product+price